


¿Engaño o amor?

by kat_yaoilover4



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_yaoilover4/pseuds/kat_yaoilover4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize y Zechs se darán cuenta de que el amor no es como lo pintan en los libros, y de que no todo es como desearíamos que fuese... SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confianza

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to celerate the one million fanwork on AO3! so~ I'm posting this one and considiring of traslating it to english when my grammar reach better levels.
> 
> Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para cumplir mis locas fantasias de fan xD
> 
> Nota: Okey. Sé que los personajes (sobre todo Zechs) me quedaron la mar de OoC, pero ya. ¡¿Qué rayos esperaban si lo escribí cuando tenía 15, en una mañana nublada y yo estando de lo más caliente sin tenir ni p*** idea de por qué?!
> 
> Bueno. Como sea. Igual lo siento, pero cuando lo he vuelto a leer, la verdad verdadera es que me ha gustado xD. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de que solía escribir así, aunque debo admitir mis (seguramente muchos) errores. Pero no tengo beta y esa historia fue una cosa de la edad y me da algo de corte cambiarla...
> 
> Wathever. Espero que les guste de todas formas.
> 
> Ahora al fic.

**Capítulo 1** _Confianza_

Miraba la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio, parecía estar meditando sobre algo importante, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su coronel, que, según se veía, ya llevaba un tiempo buscándolo.

-¡su excelencia!, ... ¡su excelencia Treize! ...

El recién llegado buscó por todos lados al líder de la organización OZ, ya había revisado por todos los lugares posibles y el único sitio que le quedaba era la azotea, en donde ahora estaba revisando, suspiró con frustración al notar que tampoco estaba allí.

-¡¿en dónde rayos se metió?! ...

-¿me buscabas Zechs? (sonrió divertido al notar cómo su coronel se volteaba bruscamente, algo espantado, seguramente lo había sorprendido al aparecer de improvisto a sus espaldas)

-su excelencia... (murmuró, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse asustado, y evidenciarlo además de esa manera)

-dime, ¿qué necesitas?

-"demonios, no es lo que yo necesite de ti, ¡es lo que tú debes requerir de mi!" (suspiró contrariado y se volteó con claras intenciones de marcharse)

-(notó sus intenciones y trató de retenerlo, preguntándole curioso) ¿sabes por qué logre estar en el puesto que estoy? (lo miró inquisitivo y volvió a sonreír al notar la mirada confusa en los ojos de Zechs, a través de la mascara) es porque no confío en nadie... ni en mis compañeros, ni en mis subordinados, ni en mi esposa, ni siquiera en... (lo miró directamente a los ojos, notando que se veían plateados a través del casco con forma de cabeza de halcón que Zechs nunca se quitaba, y que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se preguntó interiormente cómo sería el rostro de su coronel..., jamás lo había visto, pero se le antojaba hermoso... Sonrió incrédulo ante sus propios pensamientos y miró a Zechs con mucho más detenimiento, ahora curioso por saber el cómo se vería sin la mascara... y sin el uniforme militar...) ¿por qué nunca te quitas la mascara? (no pudo evitar exteriorizar su curiosidad al preguntar eso)

-(lo miró extrañado ante todo lo que decía, pero sobretodo ante la última pregunta) su excelencia Treize... yo... yo... no es... por nada en especial...

-(suspiró molesto, sabiendo que mentía, pues Zechs siempre había sido muy bueno para mentir, pero con él lo hacia fatal) Zechs... (se levantó del sitio en el que estaba apoyado y lo miró, sin poder contener su molestia) te he dicho que me llames Treize..., ¡nos conocemos desde hace años ya!... y también sabes que no soporto las mentiras... (lo miró serio)

-yo... no le miento... (giró su rostro, sabiendo que le era imposible mentir de forma correcta [valga la ironía] a Treize) es sólo que...

-¡¿es sólo que qué Zechs?! (lo miró ya enojado, esperando una respuesta, pero bufó molesto al ver que esta no llegaba. Lo miró serio, bastante decepcionado) sígueme (bajó la azotea con rapidez y se encaminó a su oficina, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarse que lo seguía, ya que tenía la seguridad de que era así. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina y entró de forma brusca, apoyándose en el escritorio, de espaldas a Zechs) entra y cierra la puerta con llave (estaba realmente furioso, sabía ya de antemano que Zechs le mentía con respecto a su Movilsut, y también con respecto a los Gondams, pero lo que más le molestaba era tener la casi certeza de que todo lo que hacía era una farsa, que no sólo engañaba a OZ... también lo traicionaba a él... Es por eso que quería obtener al menos una pequeña verdad de parte suya, y lo único que se le ocurría preguntar [que no implicase un completo desastre] era el por qué usaba esa mascara...) te lo preguntaré una vez más... Zechs... por qué usas esa mascara? (suspiró, esperando pacientemente su respuesta) "por favor, dime aunque sea una cosa que sea verdad... dame algo a lo que aferrarme para poder mantener mi confianza en ti..."

-no es por nada... (se quedó parado mirando el piso, dudando, ya nervioso con que no dejase el tema)

-¡ya basta! (se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y lo miró fijamente, con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, aún más molesto al no poder ver directamente sus ojos, debido a la mascara) quítatela... (esperó a que obedeciera, pero al notar que no hacía nada suspiró con resignación y lo miró con tristeza, completando la frase que antes había dejado a medias) es una orden (se cruzo de brazos, esperando y sabiendo que obedecería, pero odiando tener que ordenarle algo así a su amigo, deseaba que lo hubiese hecho por su propia voluntad, y no porque se lo mandase)

Zechs no sabía qué hacer, no tenía escapatoria, ya que rehusarse a una orden directa de su excelencia era declararse abiertamente como enemigo de OZ, y eso él no podía hacerlo, no aún... Por lo que tomó el casco entre sus dedos, y con lentitud e inseguridad se lo fue quitando poco a poco, mirando luego a Treize dudoso, un poco molesto e incomodo al saber que sus emociones podían ser perfectamente leídas ahora que el casco no tapaba su rostro. Aunque claro, para Treize, eso nunca había sido un problema...

-lo sabía... completamente hermoso... (sonrío más calmado, delineando con la punta de sus dedos el fino rostro de Zechs) ¿para qué ocultas una cara tan bella Zechs?, o quizás debería llamarte... ¿Milliardo Pitscraft? ... (sonrió por completo divertido, no sólo por la cara de asombro de Zechs, si no que también por el profundo sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas) no sabía que te sonrojabas... te ves por completo adorable... (sonrió aun más ampliamente y rió ante la cara de molestia que ponía)

-¡si ya sabe todo, déjeme en paz! (separó su rostro de las manos de Treize con brusquedad y se alejo un poco para poder ponerse el casco)

-aún no te he dicho que puedes volver a ponértelo (lo miró serio, dejando de reír al instante)

-(le miró confundido, pero cesó con sus intentos de volver a ponerse el casco) ¿qué más quiere su excelencia de mi? (preguntó con molestia, burlándose de él al recalcar el "su excelencia", sabiendo por anticipado que no soportaba que lo llamara así. Pero se arrepintió al instante al sentir cómo era empujado hacia el sillón, y un peso se apoyaba sobre él, tumbándolo por completo e inmovilizándolo al sujetar con fuerza sus muñecas. Miró a Treize y comprobó asustado cómo este le devolvía la mirada furioso, completamente fuera de si)

-ya te he dicho cómo llamarme (lo miró fría y seriamente) pero como no quieres aprender por las buenas... (sonrió y lamió sus labios con lascivia) te haré gritar mi nombre, para que nunca vuelvas a olvidar cómo dirigirte a mi... (lo miró con ira mal contenida y beso sus labios con brusquedad)

Zechs estaba shockeado, pero salió de su estupor al sentir como Treize tocaba partes de su cuerpo que no debía; forcejeó frenéticamente, tratando de quitárselo de encima, cosa que se le hacía cada vez más difícil al sentir que le faltaba el aire, ya que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a besar.

Gimió con dolor al sentir cómo Treize mordía su labio inferior, para que abriese la boca, efectivamente consiguiéndolo, y aprovechando ese momento para introducirse con rudeza en su interior, explorando enteramente con su lengua el interior de la boca de Zechs.

Treize se separó de la boca de Zechs, para permitirle recuperar el aliento, y sonrió divertido y excitado al verlo con las mejillas completamente rojas, respirando con dificultad y aún con rastros de saliva bajando por la comisura de sus labios, lo miró entretenido, adivinando [sin equivocación] que no estaba acostumbrado a besar.

-su excelencia... por favor... ¡deténgase! (murmuró de manera entrecortada por la falta de aire) ¡ya pare!... su excelencia... (le miró de forma suplicante, por completo avergonzado)

-¿y perderme todo esto?... mmmhh... déjame pensarlo... (guardó silencio por un instante, como si realmente se lo estuviera planteando) no lo creo (sonrió con lujuria) quién hubiera pensado que ponías tan lindas expresiones cuando te hacen algo como... esto... (lamió su cuello y froto una de sus tetillas por encima de la ropa, de forma superficial) eres precioso... (sonrió aun más divertido al ver que se sonrojaba de forma violenta, completamente avergonzado, y se quitó la tela de suave seda que usaba a la cintura como parte del uniforme, amarrándole las manos con esta misma para así evitar que se hiciese daño en caso de que siguiera forcejeando)

Treize inmovilizó por completo a su coronel y volvió a tomar sus labios de forma brusca y furiosa, aún molesto con el por las constantes mentiras que le decía, mientras iba quitando una a una las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de Zechs, este temblando de forma involuntaria al sentirse completamente desnudo frente a un hombre, y no sólo un hombre..., si no ante Treize...

-(sonrió incrédulo ante la idea de que Zechs pudiese ser virgen aún, pero las respuestas inconcientes de su cuerpo le confirmaban el hecho, sin embargo decidió asegurarse, por lo que susurró en su oído de forma sensual) Zechs... ¿a habido alguien antes de mi?... (sonrió aun más al notar que se lo confirmaba, no con palabras, pero si sonrojándose más [si es posible] y moviendo sus muñecas con mayor ahínco, tratando de liberarse) respóndeme Zechs... sabes que me irrita que no lo hagan... (mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando luego por su pecho para proceder a jugar con sus tetillas, marcando cada parte por la que pasaba con húmedos besos y chupones, demostrando su territorio a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarlo, dejando en claro que ese cuerpo ya tenía dueño)

-ya pa-ahh!... pare! (sus palabras se entremezclaron con un gemido al sentir como Treize besaba suavemente la punta de su sexo, bajando más, luego, para besar la cara interna de sus muslos, pasando la lengua muy cerca de su entrada)

-dilo Zechs, di que he sido el único... (continuó lamiendo por los alrededores de su sexo, jugando con sus testículos y rozando sus labios de vez en cuando de manera "accidental" con el sexo de Zechs) Zechs... (lo miró fijamente, deteniendo sus movimientos, esperando su respuesta; la sabía pero deseaba oírla de los propios labios de su coronel)

-no, ¿esta bien?, ¡no ha habido nadie antes que tu!, ¡eres el único que me ha tocado! (giró su rostro avergonzado)

-(sonrió triunfal y bajó de nuevo, introduciéndose de una sola vez todo el sexo de Zechs en la boca, como entregándole un premio por haber contestado de forma acertada)

Treize lamía y chupaba el sexo de Zechs con total avidez, demostrando su experiencia, mientras poco a poco y "distraídamente" iba levantando más las piernas de Zechs, separándolas por completo finalmente, para luego alejarse un poco observando de manera más cómoda el "panorama" que se mostraba ante él.

-precioso... (murmuró sumamente excitado ante la visión que se le ofrecía)

Se acercó nuevamente a su entrada y la sopló ligeramente, sonriendo satisfecho al escuchar como gemía. Lamió con suavidad e introdujo su lengua, preparándole lo mejor que podía; metió un dedo junto a su lengua, sonriendo divertido al sentir como Zechs se arqueaba, tensando su cuerpo.

-relájate o dolerá más...

Introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlos con fuerza, excitándose al oír los gemidos de dolor que Zechs trataba de acallar infructuosamente. Se alejo de su entrada, para poder ver mejor cómo entraban y salían sus dedos del interior de Zechs, simulando pequeñas envestidas, y auto preguntándose cómo sería estar en su interior, imaginándolo y deseando penetrarlo profundamente al instante; cosa que hizo al sentir que el cuerpo de Zechs se relajaba, teniendo su entrada ya lo suficientemente dilatada como para penetrarlo, cosa que Treize no dudo ni un segundo, posicionándose entre sus piernas y notando como Zechs las abría más, en un gesto totalmente inconciente, pero que logró poner a Treize lo suficientemente caliente como para meterse de una en su interior.

-ahh!... mhhh... delicioso... (besó con fuerza sus labios, acallando cualquier sonido de inconformismo [o dolor] por parte de Zechs)

Zechs tenía los ojos herméticamente cerrados a causa del dolor, pero ni así pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas fluyeran libres por sus mejillas, mientras una mueca de profundo dolor se apoderaba de su rostro.

Al ver todo esto algo en el interior de Treize se removió y besó con suavidad los labios de Zechs, lamiendo sus lágrimas para borrar todo rastro de ellas, y repartiendo dulces caricias por todo su cuerpo a modo de silenciosa disculpa. Cuando Zechs comenzó nuevamente a gemir de forma placentera, Treize no pudo evitar el moverse de forma automática, envistiéndolo con firmeza, pero con suavidad, obligando a Zechs a gemir lo más fuertemente posible, mientras este mismo trataba de acallarse, tapando su rostro con sus brazos.

-Zechs... déjame verte... (sonrió al ver que se destapaba y relamió sus labios, más que excitado ante la visión de un Zechs por completo sonrojado y gimiendo de placer, pero lo que más le excitaba era que él estuviese dentro de aquel bello cuerpo, envistiéndolo) mío... completamente mío... (murmuró para si mismo y sin darse cuenta sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de forma más rápida, envistiéndolo cada vez más salvajemente, y en un acto de in control, soltó las manos de Zechs dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había hecho, pero sorprendiéndose al notar que Zechs en lugar de huir, rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos suavemente, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez su nombre)

-Treize... ahh... Trais... mhhhah... (cerró sus ojos, completamente ido por el placer que sentía al tener a Treize moviéndose en su interior)

-(el oír a Zechs gemir su nombre fue como música para sus oídos, aquello logró excitarlo más que cualquier cosa en su vida) eres mío... sólo mío... (besó sus labios de forma apasionada, sonriendo al sentir que su beso era correspondido de forma desesperada y totalmente instintiva por los labios de Zechs. Lamió su cuello, marcándolo de forma posesiva; detuvo sus envestidas, saliendo de su cuerpo y alejándose del cuerpo de Zechs, recostándose de espaldas en el sillón y abriendo sus piernas, señalando su sexo) lámelo... (sonrió de forma pícara, esperando)

Zechs se sonrojo violentamente, avergonzado, pero se acercó como se lo pedía y comenzó a pasar la lengua por su sexo, primero de forma suave y tímida, pero luego aumentando el ritmo al sentir la mano de Treize enredarse en sus cabellos para mover su cabeza, guiando sus movimientos e indicándole el ritmo que debía seguir.

Treize comenzó a respirar de forma pesada al sentir como los dientes de Zechs rozaban suavemente su sexo con cada chupada, dándole una mezcla deliciosa entre dolor y placer; por lo que comenzó a moverse de manera más rápida dentro de su boca.

-eso es... así... mhh... eres un buen chico Zechs... ahh... lo haces muy bien... no parece que fuera tu primera vez... (sonrió divertido al ver la cara avergonzada de su coronel, sabiendo de sobra que si era su primera vez. Separó a Zechs de su sexo y se levantó, yendo a sentarse en la silla, frente a su escritorio. Abrió nuevamente sus piernas y miró a su cu amante, divertido al notar que no se movía) ven...

-(se levantó, yendo hacia dónde Treize le pedía y parándose frente a el, sin saber muy bien qué se suponía que hiciese) yo... Treize... qué...

-(quedó confundido un instante, sin saber qué quería decirle, pero comprendió enseguida al notar la mirada avergonzada de Zechs) ¿no sabes qué hacer?

-tan sólo dímelo (giró su rostro hacia otro lado, molestándose y planteándose seriamente el irse de allí al escuchar cómo se reía de él)

-ven (acercó a Zechs, sujetando sus caderas) siéntate en mis piernas, toma mí sexo y métetelo en esa hermosa y pequeñita entrada que tienes...

-(se sentó todo rojo en sus piernas y se metió el sexo de Treize con cuidado, sintiendo cómo este le "ayudaba", separándole las nalgas, para que pudiese penetrarse a si mismo con mayor facilidad)

-ahh... así... lo haces muy bien Zechs... ahora muévete (sonrió ante la cara avergonzada de Zechs y acarició sus caderas, deseando que comenzase a moverse de una vez, pero sin embargo, sin hacer ningún intento por que lo hiciera) eres hermoso Zechs... una delicia... (besó su pecho, esperando que se moviera por su propia iniciativa)

-¡mmmhh! Cállate (besó sus labios y gimió al sentir como lo llenaba por completo, preguntándose interiormente cuánto más seguiría avergonzándolo; pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado y comenzó a moverse, sin poder aguantar por más tiempo el estar quieto)

-si me callas así... (le devolvió el beso con hambre, sintiendo cómo se movía cada vez más rápido, notando que estaba próximo al orgasmo)

-Treize... yo... (lo besó y abrazó con fuerza, sin poder aguantar por más tiempo sin decírselo) ¡me gustas! ... me gustas tanto... (besó sus labios y miró sus ojos) Te Amo... ¡ahh! ... ¡Ahhhh!... mhh... (gimió con fuerza al sentir que Treize se movía con más fuerza, casi con violencia) Treize... yo... casi... casi llego... ¡Ah!... (gritó protestando al sentir que Treize apretaba la base de su sexo, impidiéndole eyacular)

-esto terminará cuando yo lo decida... Zechs... (sonrió y lamió sus labios, levantándose de la silla con agilidad y volteando a Zechs de espaldas a él, obligándolo a permanecer con el pecho apoyado en el escritorio, mientras él lo volvía a penetrar de forma furiosa, moviéndose salvajemente en su interior...)

Treize continuó penetrando a Zechs por mucho más tiempo, probando diferentes métodos y posiciones con el, eyaculando en su cara, en su boca, en su interior y en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, evitando que el pudiese llegar al clímax por cuatro veces más; saliendo finalmente de su interior cuando este no pudo más y calló desmayado por el excesivo esfuerzo físico.

Treize miró a Zechs completamente agotado, limpió con cuidado su cuerpo y lo llevó en brazos hacia su cuarto. Lo acostó en la cama y beso su frente con dulzura, mirándolo con infinito amor y amargura ahora que Zechs estaba dormido.

-me has mentido tanto Zechs... ¿cómo puedo creer ahora en tus palabras? ... (suspiró cansado, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación para tratar de descansar un poco, aunque ya sabía de ante mano... que le resultaría imposible...)

 


	2. Mal entendidos y cartas sin destino

**Capítulo 2** _Malentendidos y Cartas sin destino_

A la mañana siguiente Zechs despertó solo en su cuarto, completamente confundido. Se levantó en silencio, sin saber si había sido un sueño o no lo ocurrido con Treize, ya que, si lo pensaba bien, para él no era nada extraño tener "esa" clase de sueños con su excelencia Treize como protagonista, sobre todo últimamente que se hacían más frecuentes.

-una semana... de aquí a una semana se supone que me iré al espacio, mostrándome ante todos como Milliardo Pitscraft en lugar de Zechs Marquise... (suspiró, cansado tanto física como emocionalmente) Lo primero será averiguar si lo de ayer realmente pasó, y si es así... entonces esperaré la respuesta de Treize... de ella dependerá lo que de aquí en adelante ocurra...

Zechs terminó de vestirse y salió en busca de Treize, su mente estaba hecha un caos y las imágenes de lo sucedido [realidad o sueño] entre él y Treize aún estaban nítidas en su cabeza, dejándole las sensaciones a flor de piel; lo cual se vio aumentado cuando se detuvo frente a la oficina y golpeo, esperando el pase para entrar.

-adelante (estaba revisando unos documentos y levantó ligeramente la vista para ver quién entraba, notando que era Zechs, por lo que continuó con su trabajo, a pesar de que de cuando en cuando sus ojos se dirigían de forma automática al cuerpo de su coronel; apurando inconscientemente lo que hacía, para poder deshacerse de una vez de los hombres que esperaban los papeles)

-su excelencia... yo... (se sintió incomodo ante la compañía, molesto por no poder ocultar sus emociones con su casco como siempre lo hacía, ya que la tarde anterior se le había quedado en la oficina cuando..., se sonrojo violentamente al notar que esa era la prueba de que todo lo de ayer había ocurrido, y miró a Treize de forma automática, notando que este también le miraba, provocando que se sonrojara aun más [si es que cabe la posibilidad]) yo... volveré más tarde... (giró su rostro, huyendo de la mirada de Treize, deseando que se lo tragase la tierra, pero su escape resultó infructuoso cuando uno de los hombres que allí estaba lo sujeto de la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuera, tirando incluso de ella, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sentado en las piernas del hombre) ¡lo siento! (trató de levantarse, pero el sujeto lo tomó firmemente, rodeando su cintura para evitar que se moviera)

-no hay problema... estoy más que cómodo así... (el hombre sonrió de forma depravada y rozó "accidentalmente" la entrepierna de Zechs) dime chico, ¿cómo te llamas?

-yo... soy Zechs Marques señor... (murmuró, molesto e incomodo por la cercanía del hombre, deseando levantarse y golpearlo por tal atrevimiento, más sin embargo no haciendo nada, pues el era un invitado de Treize, y golpearlo podría acarrearle problemas, que era lo que menos deseaba)

-¡¿Zechs Marques?!, ¿el que pilotea el Talis? ... (el hombre preguntó impresionado, recorriendo con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de Zechs, sobre todo la cara, sujetando esta misma por la mandíbula para observarlo mejor) mhh... realmente jamás pensé que te vieras así sin mascara y con ropa de civil... tienes ojos azules... (sonrió de manera pervertida y acercó el rostro de Zechs a su cara) ¿sabes lo bueno de hacerlo con un hombre? ... son fáciles de desvestir y no tienes que preocuparte por estupideces como mantener una relación o dejarlos embarazados, tan sólo se las metes y ellos gimen como perras en celo... es realmente mucho mejor follar hombres que mujeres... (rió con ganas al igual que el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba) que dices... ¿quieres probar?

-(estuvo a punto de olvidar que era un invitado de Treize y golpearlo, sobre todo al sentir que acariciaba sus nalgas de forma descarada; pero suspiró, tratando de aguantarse y le sonrió de la mejor manera posible, disimulando muy bien su asco, tratando de rechazarlo sin causarle inconvenientes a Treize) lo lamento pero estoy muy ocupado como para... ¡ah! (dio un salto en sus piernas al sentir como presionaba su entrada por sobre el pantalón) "maldita sea"... (miró a Treize, buscando su auxilio, pero este tan sólo le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia y le sonrió volviendo a trabajar en los papeles)

-vamos... te gustará..., tienes cara de querer tener a dos en tu interior... (sonrió y lamió sus labios) prometo que seremos suaves... al menos al comienzo...

Zechs se sintió completamente dolido ante la mirada y la sonrisa de Treize, interpretándola como un "no me interesas", sin saber que Treize deseaba más que nada en ese momento descuartizar a los dos sujetos, pero no lo hacía, pues deseaba ver cómo procedía Zechs, para así poder definir si sus palabras de la tarde anterior habían sido sinceras o no.

Por otro lado Zechs se sintió rechazado y utilizado de la peor manera por la persona que amaba, por lo que cuando el hombre lo besó, ni siquiera reaccionó, estaba ido, tan sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Treize vio como Zechs cerraba sus ojos y una punzada de dolor invadió su corazón, ya que por un momento había deseado poder creer en las palabras de Zechs, pero este acto suyo le demostraba cuán estúpido había sido, pues su coronel siempre le había mentido... y esta no tenía por qué ser la excepción...

-aquí tienen los documentos... (le extendió los papeles a uno de los hombres, cerrando sus ojos, sin poder soportar por mas tiempo el ver a Zechs traicionándolo de aquella manera tan cruel...) ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer... (literal, pero educadamente, los hecho de su oficina, extendiéndole a Zechs su casco antes de que saliera, sonriéndole de la forma más indiferente que pudo en esas circunstancias)

-si su excelencia, entiendo que sea un hombre tan ocupado... no lo molesto más..., con su permiso me retiro, a sido un placer como siempre hacer negocios con un hombre de tanta clase como usted (el hombre sonrió de forma rastrera, aferrando los documentos bajo el brazo, y se inclinó ante Treize, saliendo de la habitación con su amigo)

-su excelencia... (se inclinó ante Treize, poniéndose el casco y saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de que su cuerpo lo traicionase y terminara por derrumbarse ahí mismo en la oficina... frente a Treize...)

Una vez fuera pudo notar que los hombres lo estaban esperando, y el mismo sujeto que lo había besado se acercó nuevamente a él, sin embargo antes de que pudiese siquiera tocarlo Zechs lo tiró al suelo de un solo y limpio golpe, escupiendo frente al sujeto y limpiándose la boca con asco.

-¡?pero qué rayos haces maldito mocoso?! (lo miró con furia, limpiándose la sangre que caía de sus labios)

-¡hago lo que deseaba hacer desde que me dirigió la palabra por primera vez!, antes ustedes eran invitados de su excelencia Treize, pero ahora... (los miró a ambos con repulsión) no vuelvan a acercarse nunca más a mi... (se volteó para irse, pero uno de los hombres lo sujeto con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento)

-que lastima por ti, ¿no? a él no le interesas en lo absoluto, ni siquiera hizo un pequeño gesto cuando te toque delante de el..., ¡ja!, ¡no le importaste ni cuando te bese! (rió de forma maniática al ver la turbación de Zechs, pero esto no le duró mucho, pues Zechs se deshizo fácilmente del hombre que lo sujetaba y los golpeó a ambos con ira, yéndose luego de allí con lágrimas en los ojos, sin siquiera sospechar que en la oficina que dejaba atrás, un hombre quedaba en igual o peor condiciones que él... derramando lágrima tras lágrima...)

En los siguientes días Zechs intentó evitar por todos los medios el encontrarse con Treize, lo cual no era muy necesario, ya que este intentaba hacer exactamente lo mismo...

La semana pasó y Zechs se fue al espacio, sintiendo aún su corazón roto, y sin saber siquiera que en la tierra dejaba a un hombre tan o más destrozado que él...

Luego de unos años, ya habiendo acabado la guerra, dos cartas cruzaron sus caminos, pudiendo saber quien quiera que leyese sus remitentes... que jamás llegarían ninguna de las dos... a las manos del destinatario para el cual fueron escritas..., ya que una iba dirigida al coronel Zechs Marques, conocido mejor como Milliardo Pitscraft en el espacio, quien desapareció luego de acabada la guerra...; y la otra estaba dirigida a Treize Khushrenada, militar y héroe en la guerra del espacio... muerto también en esta misma...

En la carta escrita por Zechs, este dejaba dicho que se iría para nunca volver, y le informaba a Treize que "esa" tarde, nada de lo que dijo fue mentira, que lo amaba y que había sido el primero en poseer tanto su corazón como su cuerpo y mente, y que sería el único..., pues a pesar de los años... aún le amaba con la misma intensidad, y estaba seguro que el sentimiento no cambiaría, sin importar el tiempo que pasase..., pero... también le había quedado claro "esa" vez, que el sentimiento... no era mutuo...

Y en la carta escrita por Treize, este le decía a Zechs que ya no podía soportar por más tiempo esa situación, y que en cuanto acabara la guerra iría a por el y haría hasta lo imposible por que lo amase, porque él desde hacia mucho tiempo que no podía hacer otra cosa... más que amarle...

Ésta es la verdad... de dos cartas que jamás llegarán a su destino..., al igual que el amor de dos chicos no pudo nunca llegar a ser..., ni siquiera en el espacio donde todo es posible... o quizás debería decir ahora, que "casi" todo es posible...


End file.
